


just dream

by lovely404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Gaslighting, Lots of dialogue, Manipulation, Tommy is alone, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, lapslock, tommy is brought to the prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely404/pseuds/lovely404
Summary: after tommy gets thrown in the prison, he and dream have a talk
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	just dream

**Author's Note:**

> you can either perceive this as tommy talking to a voice in his head that is a culmination of all his doubts, or actually talking to dream! whichever you prefer :]
> 
> also i wrote this before the finale so its most likely not what happens!

“hello tommy.” dreams voice appears, echoing through the empty cell. tommy jumped up, frantically searching for where the man is, only to find nothing.

“what do you want?” tommy spits, sitting back down against the wall. 

“tommy, there's no need to be on edge, i'm just here to say hi.” dream taunts, and tommy swears he can practically hear his smirk. “ how are you liking the prison? sam spent a very long time on it, all just for you! don't you feel special, tommy?”

“i dont give a shit about this prison, you killed tubbo! and you took the- the…” tommy trails off, he can't bring himself to finish the sentence.

“oh were you going to talk about the discs? yeah, you must be feeling pretty guilty about that right now. you literally had your best friend take his own life just for the discs! how do you feel?” dream questions.

“but i- i didn't tell him to do that! he did it himself, its not-”

“but it is your fault tommy! isn't it? i mean, you practically dragged him there with you, he looked like he didn't want to be there.”

“but- but in the note you said tubbo and i both had to come! he was supposed to be there!” tommy explains, shouting at nothing.

“yeah, but it didn't look like he wanted to be there. you could have defied my orders like you always do! or are you just- can you not handle me? are you afraid of me?” dream asks, as if it's the most absurd thing in the universe. 

“what- no! i- i just wanted tubbo to be there because he's been with me through everything since the beginning! since the whole disc war started, he's been here!”

dream lets out a sigh. “tommy, you're just saying that because you want to justify how awful of a person you are. you've gone around, boasting and complaining about your discs to everyone, and then you hurt people because of it! you made your own best friend lose his life, his last life, and now you won't ever get to see him again because you're stuck here in this prison!”

there's a brief moment of silence, tommy can't bring himself to say anything.

“what a shame, honestly i wouldn't blame you if you felt bad about it! i wouldn't blame you if you hated yourself!” dream lets out a laugh.

“i do hate myself.” tommy mumbles, voice barely audible.

“it's always after you lose everything that you start to regret the things you've done, isn't that right tommy? i'm sure you know exactly what i'm talking about, and i'm sure tubbo might have known too. but you never bothered to ask him, did you? all you did was drag him around, bringing him with you to go get your discs. you never stopped for a second to ask how he was doing. immediately after he lost his entire nation, you just went up to him and talked about the discs, and tubbo was forced to go along with you.”

tommy just sat there, taking every word in.

“don't you know how horrible that is tommy? to drag someone around, not care about their feelings?” 

“i know what that's like. i- i know how that feels!” tommy scrambled for words, he felt dizzy.

“that's the funny thing tommy, if you knew how that felt, why did you do it to tubbo?” dream asks.

“i don't know, i- because like i said he's been here since the beginning, i feel like he had to be there!” tommy desperately tries to defend himself against dreams words.

“yeah, that's your own self talking, that's just your opinion! you didn't even bother to ask tubbo what he wanted to do! you know, if he were alive right now he could've been prancing around in his snow village and having fun with his friends, but he couldn't, because his best friend needed help. so he just had to drop everything and go help him.”

tommy opens his mouth to speak, but is promptly cut off by dream.

“i wonder how tubbo felt, always giving and giving, losing and losing, but never gaining. no one ever gives him anything, have you ever given him anything tommy?” 

“i- i gave him my friendship! i was there for him, i left techno for him! and i- i trusted him with my discs!”

“oh god, your discs again! tommy, see this is your problem, all you talk about and care about are those discs! you manage to bring them up in every conversation, it's all you care about!” 

“well you're no different from me! all you want is the discs! the reason why tubbo is dead is because you wanted the discs! if you could have just left me and my discs alone, and gotten your own prized possession, then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!” tommy practically screams, bitter tears springing forth as he remembers everything dream did to him.

“tommy, it's not the discs i care about. it's funny to me how you haven't realized that yet! i dont give a shit about the discs, i never did! what i care about is messing with you, having fun with you. i told you this before when i blew up l’manburg, but tommy you're just too fun! i took your discs because you're fun to play with, i killed tubbo because you're fun to play with, i even took l’manburg all because you're too fun! all i've ever wanted was to mess with you, and now you're here! trapped in this prison where i can do anything i want with you. we can have conversations tommy, i can be your friend again like i was in exile.”

“i don't want to be your friend!” tommy screams, standing up to glare at the ceiling.

“but maybe you do! don't you remember exile tommy? we were such good friends! but then you had to go mess it up. you were hiding things from me, and you ran away. but now that you're here in the prison, you can't run away! you can't hide anything from me! you have nothing, tommy. nothing but me. and if i'm honest, i don't think you need anything else!” dream declares, sounding borderline maniacal. 

“i need tubbo.” tommy lets his head slump down. “he's the person that i need! you aren't, tubbo is! but he's gone!” tommy hears his voice begin to waver, tears flooding his vocal chords.

“yeah well, i guess you can consider me a replacement if that makes you feel any better. but how does it feel tommy? knowing that you did all that for what? for nothing! it was all for nothing! nothing at all! you just ended up here, trapped by walls of obsidian. like your exile, but reverse! isn't that ironic? isn't that funny? you should be laughing tommy, i don't hear you laughing.” dreams voice turns dark, an underlying threat. 

“why would i laugh if i don't find it funny at all?” tommy says, voice monotone.

“aw you don't? and here i thought you might have a little sense of humor! you're always laughing, i thought maybe we could laugh together too! just like friends do. we're friends, tommy, right?” dream asks, tone condescending, mocking. 

“no. no were not! were not friends! we never were and never will be! not even in exile! you're nothing to me dream, and you'll never be anything more.`` 

“fine by me then! i guess you'll just have to suffer here alone, never being free. never able to talk to anyone. when it comes down to it, i'm your only option!”

“i don't want you to talk to me! all you're going to do is lie, and twist your words and just pull that same manipulative bullshit you always do! you're just gonna repeat the cycle.” tommy states, sitting back down and crossing his arms. 

“tommy it's just fun! i'm sure you understand, i know you like fun things! it's just fun! i get a laugh out of it! you're so easy to laugh at, tommy.” dream lets out a breathy chuckle at that part.

“can you just leave already? all you're doing is saying the same things over and over and i want none of it! it's all just how we’re friends, how im fun to play with, how im funny- i dont care! leave! go! i- i don't want to talk to you! please!

dream sighs. “alright tommy, are you sure you want me to leave? we could have so much fun together!”

“i don't want you here, how many times do i have to say that! just- GET OUT OF MY HEAD!”

the cell goes silent.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! kudos and comments are always appreciated <333
> 
> follow me on twitter: @/elytrabun (i post lots of writing/theories there)


End file.
